Back Seats of the Impala
by Inia Ave Fenix
Summary: Los hombres de letras estaban sentados al rededor de la mesa. En un momento, Charlie miró a Sam con una pregunta en sus ojos. Sam correspondió con un giño, y Charlie lanzó una sonrisa llena de complicidad. Supo que había leído los libros. Dean y Cas parecían felices tras compartir la mañana. ¿Cuál sería la siguiente jugada de Charlie Bradbury? #Destiel
1. Balade of a Fallen Angel

Chapter 1

BALADE OF A FALLEN ANGEL

How far we've come

El fin de la Guerra. El fin del principio.

Eso significaba la caída de Metatron. Su muerte fue a manos del ángel Castiel, y no se les restan méritos a los hermanos Winchester, cuyos ideales y acciones ya habían curado más heridas de las que habían originado. Las puertas del cielo estaban abiertas, y todos sus ángeles dispuestos ante un nuevo líder.

Colgando del cuello de Metatron, un frasco guardaba la gracia de Castiel. Y Dean Winchester se la devolvió gustosamente.

-Ahí va, Cas. Te lo has ganado.

Castiel sostuvo el recipiente en sus manos, mientras todos permanecían expectantes. Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas únicamente a su figura, excepto la suya propia. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Todos sabían lo que iba a hacer entonces, incluso él. Porque era lo que iba a hacer desde un principio, porque se suponía que iba a hacerlo, era lo que iba a hacer, pero… ¿Tenía que hacerlo? ¿Estaba escrito? ¿Era ese su destino? Era lo que había estado buscando, aunque ya no recordaba por qué.

-Adelante Castiel. Ahora serás tú el que nos guíe.

Fue uno de los antiguos seguidores de Malaquías el que pronunció esas palabras. Su total seguridad y lo servicial que parecía fue lo que le impulsó. Cerró el puño y dirigió la vista al ejército que tenía delante.

-No.-Negó firmemente.

-¿Qué?

Sam y Dean se sorprendieron por igual de sus palabras, pero decidieron permanecer en silencio.

-No soy yo el que debe guiaros. Al principio yo también creía que sí, pero ahora me he dado cuenta… de que ese puesto no me corresponde. Nunca fue así.

-¿Estás negándote?

-No reniego del poder. Afirmo que no me pertenece. Yo solo fui un portavoz, pero no un líder. ¿Recordáis que lo intenté una vez?-Alzó las manos y miró alrededor.

-¿Pero entonces quién lo hará? ¿A quién le corresponde?

-Solo a Dios. Incluso cuando él no está.

-¿Significa eso que no vendrás con nosotros?

-Aún no.-Castiel se puso el colgante-Id, hermanos. Si Dios quiere, volveremos a vernos.

Los ángeles desaparecieron. Al batir sus alas, una brisa acarició los rostros de los tres presentes. Los hermanos Winchester se acercaron a su viejo amigo, sonrientes.

-Tío, eso ha sido muy noble.-Dean posó la mano sobre su hombro, y en el brillo de sus ojos se asomaba algo de orgullo.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?-Preguntó Sam.

-Creo que lo único que les queda es ir hacia delante, y esta vez estarán bien.

-La verdad, no lo entiendo. ¿No era lo que querías? ¿Volver al cielo, poner orden, ser feliz?

-Soy feliz, Sam. Ahora, me he dado cuenta de que no me hace falta nada más.

Castiel y el pequeño Sammy se quedaron dormidos en el Impala mientras Dean lo conducía hasta el motel. Aquella vieja carretera era pura oscuridad. La única luz provenía de las estrellas y de los faros del coche. Pero al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a amanecer. Dean deleitó su vista y sus oídos con el paisaje, el sonido del motor y el repiqueteo del aire. Bajó el volumen justo antes de meter una de sus viejas cintas en el casete, y así no despertar a sus compañeros de viaje.

La música le hizo preguntarse cuál sería la última parada para el negocio familiar.

-Despertad, niños. Hemos llegado.

Dean aparcó el coche y salió tocando el claxon. Los dos pasajeros pegaron un salto como reacción al estruendo. Caminó al motel y se dispuso a pedir habitación. Una chica joven estaba tras el mostrador. Dean hizo caso omiso, estaba demasiado cansado.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Hola. Una habitación para dos, camas separadas por favor.

-¿Son tres?-La chica miró por la ventana.

-Er…-Dean se giró y pensó rápido al ver el frasco colgando del cuello del ángel caído- No, no creo que nuestro amigo se quede a dormir.

Mientras tanto, Sam sacaba las bolsas del maletero con algo de ayuda.

-¿Qué lleváis aquí?-Preguntó Castiel, sin siquiera echar un vistazo.

-Ya sabes, yo llevo las armas aquí… y esa bolsa que tienes es el botiquín y demás. Solo es por si acaso, ahora que has recuperado tus alas.

-Sobre eso, Sam… Creo que deberíamos hablar los tres.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada.

La habitación era espaciosa y estaba limpia. Tratándose de un motel, no había de qué quejarse. Ambas camas eran amplias, el cuarto de baño algo pequeño, también tenía un sofá, televisión, y una mesita con tres sillas.

Sam y Castiel dejaron caer las bolsas a los pies de la cama, y los tres se sentaron con una cerveza fría en la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos, Cas?

-He tomado una decisión.-Tragó saliva-No voy a dejar de ser humano, al menos por un tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso te falta un trozo de gracia o algo raro?

-No, Dean.-Sonrió- Es que… Lo echaría de menos.

-¿El qué? ¿Ser mortal?-Bromeó el mayor.

-La verdad es que es una de las razones.-Castiel caviló antes de proseguir-Durante este tiempo en el que creía estar perdido, creo que he encontrado algo de mí mismo. No sabéis lo que tenéis, en serio. La capacidad de sentir es inmensa. Incluso el dolor es increíble solo por el hecho de estar ahí. Los ángeles creemos ser sabios por las eras que llevamos en este mundo, pero lo cierto es que no tenemos experiencia de vida. Ana tenía razón respecto a eso, somos como máquinas esperando ser controladas. Salvo… algunas excepciones.

Una pausa silenciosa se apoderó del ambiente. Se convirtió en un instante de reflexión melancólico y esperanzador.

-Además, ahora que todo ha acabado estaría bien probar un poco de esas "tranquilas vacaciones".

-Sí. Nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones.-Sam tomó un trago.

-Vale, pero lo primero es ponerse puntos.-Dean se levantó a por el botiquín.

No eran muchas las heridas, y las habían visto peores. La más grave la tenía Dean en el hombro, junto a la vieja cicatriz. Sam le ayudó a desinfectarla y coserla. Luego, la secó un poco con un pañuelo limpio y se apartó. Mientras tanto, Castiel observaba cómo lo hacía e intentaba aprender de ello. Aunque se distrajo rememorando tiempos pasados.

-Esto ya está.-Sentenció el pequeño de los Winchester.-Voy a ir a por algo de comer, vuelvo en unos minutos.

-Hecho, hermano. Compra una tarta, anda.-Pidió el mayor, casi como si se tratase de un ritual familiar.

Cuando Sam salió por la puerta, Castiel y Dean permanecieron en la misma posición sin moverse ni un ápice. Cas no apartaba la vista de la cicatriz, él era el culpable. Era su mano la que se había grabado a fuego en el brazo del cazador, allá en el infierno. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?-Preguntó Dean, con expresión curiosa.

-No recordaba…

Castiel no terminó la frase hasta poner la mano sobre la cicatriz.

-…Esto.-Dijo al fin, sin dejar de mirar su hombro. No cabía duda, concordaba a la perfección, se trataba de su huella.

Dean le miró extrañado. No sabía si el ángel añoraba tiempos pasados o se apenaba por ellos. Entonces observó las manchas de sangre de su camisa. Recordó que Metatron le había dañado en el costado. No era un corte profundo y la hemorragia paró poco después de haberse efectuado.

-Hay que curarte eso.-Dijo Dean, apartándose de su lado y entrando al cuarto de baño.

Castiel le dio la espalda, se deshizo de la gabardina y de la corbata. Dean volvió con la aguja, el hilo y el desinfectante. Se encontró de frente a Castiel, desabrochándose los botones de la camisa. Uno tras otro y con rapidez. Un lapsus se apoderó de la mente del cazador y, al tiempo que Cas se aproximaba paso a paso, de él se apoderaban los nervios.

Sacudió la cabeza, despejándose, y comenzó a desinfectar la herida del ojiazul. Castiel no emitió ninguna queja, hasta que Dean clavó la aguja.

-No seas quejica. Ya casi está.-Replicó el cazador, y cortó el hilo con los dientes.-Listo. Ten cuidado de que no se te salten los puntos.

-Gracias.-Respondió Castiel con cierta vergüenza.

-De nada.-Se incorporó, suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

Se frotó el rostro con las manos, se le caían los párpados y el agotamiento envolvía todo su cuerpo.

-Deberías dormir.-Aconsejó el ángel caído.-Pareces cansado.

-Sí, bueno. Suele pasar cuando salvas el mundo por tercera vez.-Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño-¿Es la tercera o la cuarta?

-Perdí la cuenta.-Castiel rió entre dientes y se sentó frente a él en la otra cama.-De veras, descansa un poco. No te vendrá mal.

-Sí, quiero conducir esta noche. Guardadme algo de jalar Sam y tú, ¿quieres?-Se tumbó de lado y se cubrió con la chaqueta.

-Claro.

Dean dormía plácidamente, acurrucado de espaldas a su ángel de la guarda. Castiel le observaba con cierta melancolía.

Oyó entonces el repiqueteo de las llaves. Debía ser Sam.

-Sh, está dormido.-Dijo al abrirse la puerta.

El pequeño Sammy cerró con cuidado de no hacer ruido, dejó la bolsa con la comida y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse olvidado de la tarta.

-Solía velar por él, ¿sabes? Incluso cuando dormía.-Pensó en voz alta.

Sam esperó a contestar. Aquello era un comentario para asegurarse de que había alguien más presente y atento al sufrimiento compartido.

-Sí. Lo sé.


	2. Life Works its Way

Chapter Two

Life Works its Way

Kings and Queens

Dean despertó poco antes de que comenzase a anochecer, comió su hamburguesa, y se quejó de que no había tarta. En media hora ya estaban en la carretera, escuchando metálica con el mayor al volante del Impala. Solo hicieron una parada para coger provisiones, y durante el viaje hubo silencio. El sueño se apoderó de los viajeros una vez más. Llegaron al búnker al amanecer.

-Vacaciones. No recuerdo haberlas tenido antes.

Dean pensaba en voz alta. En verdad, no creía haberlas tenido nunca. Lo más parecido que se hallaba en su memoria era la época en la que su madre estaba viva, y de eso hacía demasiado tiempo. Pensaba en que llevaba tanto metido en el negocio familiar, que se le había olvidado lo que era tener una vida. Todo el tiempo que no empleaba en salvar gente, cazar monstruos, era un lujo o un premio de consolación… pero no una vida.

El motor de su viejo compañero dejó de sonar una vez dentro del garaje. El ruido a continuación era el de las puertas cerrándose, el de sus propios pasos, los de Cas y los de Sammy. Las llaves tintineando en su bolsillo. El plástico de las bolsas llenas de comida y bebida, arrugándose al tacto, y al dejarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sonidos familiares y aburridos. Pero el sucesivo fue lo contrario.

Un estruendo les hizo girarse. Parecía una puerta gigantesca chirriando, acompañado de un golpe seco y el grito de una mujer.

-¡El garaje!-Anunció Sam, localizando el origen.

Los hermanos Winchester quitaron el seguro a sus pistolas y Castiel les siguió desarmado.

En el suelo, la señorita Bradbury permanecía de rodillas recuperando el aliento. A su espalda, el palacio Esmeralda deslumbraba. Entonces, las puertas de Oz se cerraron, devolviendo el garaje a la oscuridad.

-¡Charlie!

Dean guardó el arma y acudió a ayudar a la damisela en apuros. Al ver su sonrisa, los tres presentes se aliviaron y la pusieron en pie.

-¿Qué pasa, zorras?-Suspiró-¿Tenéis papeo? Estoy muerta de hambre.

Charlie saciaba su hambre en la cocina junto a los demás. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones extraños, una malla de guerra como chaleco y falda debajo de una camiseta, una chaqueta de piel de animal desconocido y unas botas de montar. Todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, comenzó la tanda de preguntas.

-Charlie, ¿qué ha pasado? Creíamos que estarías bien en Oz.

-Es largo de contar. Después de vencer a la bruja, los monos voladores y otras alimañas se volvieron locos. Dorothy y yo conseguimos vencerles junto al ejército de Esmeralda y continuamos el viaje. Estuvo bien, pero no había ni ordenadores, ni teléfonos móviles, ni juego de tronos, ni Harry Potter. Además, tuve una aventura con Dorothy y se volvió complicado. No estoy hecha para relaciones serias. Cogí mi copia de la llave y me volví. Resulta que la puerta de Oz al mundo real da al mismo sitio desde donde se hizo la última apertura. Qué suerte que he acabado aquí, quiere decir que sois buenos hombres de letras.

-Espera, ¿has dicho que te acostaste con Dorothy?

-Supéralo, Sam. ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Algo o alguien nuevo por aquí?-Miró de reojo a Castiel.

-Oh, perdona. Cas, esta es Charlie. Charlie, te presento a Cas.

-Tú eres el famoso Castiel. He leído sobre ti.-La chica le sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Los libros de sobrenatural?

-Exacto.

-Pues, no te has perdido mucho.-Contestó Sam, bostezando y queriendo evitar el tema de los libros.- Ha sido mejor que estuvieses en Oz durante este tiempo.

-¿Qué se armó por aquí?

-Una de las gordas. Intentamos cerrar las puertas del infierno y salió mal. Para colmo, se cerraron las puertas del cielo y Cas perdió su gracia. Pero ahora todo está bien. Metatron está muerto, el cielo y el infierno siguen funcionando y Cas… Bueno.-Explicó Dean.

-Recuperé mi gracia.-Mostró el colgante-Pero he decidido ser humano, por un tiempo al menos.

Los tres esperaron la reacción de Charlie, que fruncía el ceño y abría los ojos como platos a la vez. Finalmente alzó los brazos, escandalizada.

-¡Hay que ver! Os dejo solos un par de meses y el mundo se pone patas arriba. ¿Sabéis qué? Que me da igual. Me basta con remontar lo que me haya perdido. Y tengo regalos para vosotros.

-¿Regalos?

-No pensaríais que me iría de Oz sin traerme nada, ¿verdad?

Charlie abrió su bolsa, repleta de libros y anotaciones. Luego dejó el móvil sobre la mesa.

-Sam, esto te va a encantar. Son cosas de empollones, la cultura de Oz está llena de locuras. Dean, en mi teléfono hay fotos que te van a gustar, echa un vistazo. Lo siento, Castiel. No he traído nada para ti, no sabía que ibas a estar. … O que íbamos a conocernos.

-No pasa nada.

Castiel observó las ilusiones de aquellos que antes, consideraba los seres que debía proteger. Ahora era distinto. Ya no podía ver sus almas, pero podía descifrarlas a través de sus gestos y sus miradas. Entendió el dicho humano: los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Antes velaba por ellos desde lejos, observando y cuidándolo todo. Ahora formaba parte de su mundo, de su familia. No solo era maravilloso, llegaba a dolerle. Como si el pecho y el estómago se contrajesen. ¿Era eso normal?

Castiel se lavó la cara y se echó agua fría en la nuca. Apoyado sobre el bidé, se vio en el espejo. Sentía que el peso de sus alas ya no estaba, no era novedad. Pero este estaba compensado con el peso de la conciencia y de los sentimientos. Todo sobre los hombros. ¿El dolor de la espalda era a causa de eso o de las heridas de la batalla?

-Eyh, Cas. ¿Estás bien?

Era la voz de Dean detrás de la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño. Castiel se giró y vislumbró en él preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que me duele…-_¿Qué es lo que me duele?_-el cuerpo. Estoy cansado.

Se apoyó de espaldas sobre el bidé. Dean hizo lo mismo en la pared.

-¿Ser humano es tan malo?-Se cruzó de brazos.

-No.-Negó con la cabeza con gesto melancólico-Pero aún así, tardo en acostumbrarme. Al principio todo era nuevo y todavía hay cosas que no entiendo, pero merece la pena. Ya he aprendido a caminar, comer, dormir, ir al baño, coser heridas recientes, tener cuidado con los cuchillos, manejar una pistola…

-Y no te olvides del sexo.-Ladeó una sonrisa y enarcó una ceja.

-Eso es lo mejor.

Hubo una pausa de dos segundos, el tiempo que necesitó Dean para atreverse a decir lo que iba a decir.

-Cas, ¿por qué lo haces? Ser humano no es lo que querías.

-Te lo dije, Dean. Yo…

-Vamos, Cas.-Rió entre dientes y se mordió el labio inferior-Todo ese rollo que soltaste sobre los sentimientos… Parecía sacado de una canción hippie, y no me lo trago. Te conozco. Sé que echas de menos tus alas y eso de ser un ángel. Así que, sea lo que sea lo que impide que te bebas ese frasco-Señaló el colgante-no es por Sam ni por mí. Podrías seguir a nuestro lado con gracia o sin ella, y lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé.-Castiel agarró el recipiente que colgaba de su cuello con añoranza-Pero los ángeles no envejecen.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron como ya lo habían hecho en muchas otras ocasiones, pero la intensidad no cambiaba, siempre era la misma. Aunque Dean era incapaz de apreciar la paz que sentía cuando el ángel estaba a su lado. Castiel ya no era un ángel, y la confusión se apoderaba de ambos. ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? ¿Adaptarse? ¿Aceptarse? ¿Qué era lo que iban a hacer ahora que no existía el deber?

-Si estás cansado deberías dormir un rato.-Dijo el cazador, evitando como fuera posible el contacto visual- Solo hay dos habitaciones, pero puedes quedarte la mía.- _¿Qué ha querido decir con que los ángeles no envejecen?_

Dean se marchó. Era una pregunta retórica incluso para sus adentros. Dean sabía la respuesta, pero hasta su subconsciente la evitaba.

Mientras tanto, Sam y Charlie estaban en la biblioteca, clasificando los libros que ella había traído. Charlie se preguntaba por qué Castiel había decidido llevar su gracia como collar, Sam le respondió lo que Castiel puso como excusa el día anterior.

-¿Y tú te lo crees?-Preguntó la chica.

-No sé si hacerlo, aunque no tengo ninguna razón para no confiar en él. Cas es así de raro.

-¿Y tu hermano se lo cree?

-Me parece que no.

La chica paró lo que estaba haciendo. Respiró profundamente y ordenó sus ideas. La historia que Sam le narró despertó un recuerdo dormido. Las palabras, los párrafos, las páginas de los libros de sobrenatural inundaron su cabeza. Una pequeña luz hizo acto de presencia en su mente. Lo que antes ni siquiera había sido capaz de cuestionarse, de repente, alcanzó la claridad total.

-_¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Charlie, eres estúpida.-_Los libros se le escaparon de las manos, y el choque contra el suelo alertó a Sam.

-Charlie, ¿estás bien?

-Muy bien.-Se despejó-Pero voy a necesitar un portátil… Para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Eso está hecho.-Sonrió complaciente- Puedes coger el mío, está en mi habitación.

Charlie corrió por el pasillo, llena de júbilo, y se tropezó con Dean.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó él.

-A por el portátil de Sam.-Suspiró sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara, contagiándosela a Dean.

-Pues si vas a ver porno, borra el historial. A Sam no le gusta.-Gesticuló.

-Gracias por el consejo. ¿Dónde está el ángel?

-Está durmiendo.

-Dean…-Charlie iba a hablar con él, iba a consolarle y aconsejarle, y a ofrecerle su ayuda. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era él con el que debía hablar.-No importa.

La chica se alejó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer tras la puerta del cuarto de Sam. Dean se dirigió a la biblioteca, dónde encontró a este leyendo en el sillón.

-Hola.-Balbuceó, con la cabeza en otra parte.

-Hola. Dean, deberías descansar.

-Ya, bueno.-Miró alrededor-Las habitaciones están ocupadas, así que me pido el sofá.

Sam dejó escapar una risa entre dientes mientras Dean se sentaba.

-Oye, ¿Charlie no está algo… rara?

-No, qué va.-Denotó sarcasmo-Solo la he visto corriendo como una loca para cogerte el portátil.

-Ya. Antes estábamos ordenando los libros que ha traído y… No sé lo que he dicho pero se le han caído, y parecía como si se hubiese dado cuenta de una cosa importante o se hubiese acordado de algo… No sé.

-¿Crees que hay que vigilarla?

-No.-Respondió casi como acto reflejo- Le preguntaré.

Dean se quedó ensimismado pensando en la desdicha y, por una vez, lo dijo en voz alta. Tal vez estaba aprendiendo la lección, o tal vez se estaba haciendo viejo.

-Empiezo a entender lo que dijiste… después de que salieses de la jaula, de que acabásemos con los leviatanes, de que… volviera del purgatorio. Empiezo a entender por qué pudiste dejarlo todo, sin más.

-Tú lo dijiste. No podemos escapar de esto.-Se sinceró el pequeño Sammy.

-¿No podemos o no queremos? Ya no sé qué es vida sin este trabajo, y eso da miedo. -Dean perdió la mirada en un horizonte inexistente, difuso e inalcanzable.

-Dean, se acabó.-Intentó consolarle, compensarle por las muchas otras veces en las que se había arriesgado por él-Los ángeles están en el cielo, Abbadon y Metatron muertos, y tenemos a Crowley comiendo de la palma de la mano. Hemos ganado.

-Sí, hemos ganado.-Sollozó-¿Pero cuánto hemos perdido por el camino, Sammy? Esto ya no es lo que hacemos, se ha convertido en lo que somos.

Las dos sombras quedaron envueltas en un incómodo silencio y una niebla espesa de malos recuerdos, de tortura y sufrimiento. Ni la victoria de una guerra puede compensar sus pérdidas. Ambos sentían cómo el aire que respiraban se envenenaba al adentrarse en sus pulmones, y lo mucho que pesaba hasta exhalarlo. Deberían estar llorando, cualquier otro lo habría hecho. Ellos tenían los ojos demasiado secos. Por un golpe en el pecho o el estómago no lloras, te ahogas. Ellos se habían ahogado, pero no entonces. Entonces solo se dieron cuenta del tiempo que llevaban muertos.

-Se acabó, Sam. Esto no son vacaciones. Esto es una retirada.-Hizo una pausa en la que se frotó los ojos-Si alguna vez alguien necesita ayuda, le echaremos un cable. Sin pensarlo. Pero se acabó.

-Seremos hombres de letras.-Asintió Sam, correspondiendo las palabras y la voluntad de su hermano.

Dean se quedó dormido.


	3. All the Secrets We Kept

Chapter 3

ALL THE SECRETS WE KEPT

Girls just wanna have fun

Charlie cerró la puerta del cuarto de Sam y caminó de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas. Las preguntas y pensamientos golpeaban las paredes de su cráneo, queriendo salir.

-_¿Es posible? Pero no puede serlo. A Dean le gustan las mujeres, ¿no? Aunque eso no quiere decir absolutamente nada. ¿Esos libros pueden estar equivocados? Por el amor de Dios, Charlie. Los escribió un profeta. Es imposible que estén equivocados. Pero se deja muchas cosas en el tintero. Pero que no esté no significa que mienta. No, dice la verdad. Esa forma de describir a Sam y a Dean... _-Paró en seco y miró la pantalla del portátil, dando repetidos e impacientes golpes en el suelo con el talón derecho- _¿Y si los leo otra vez? No, no servirá de nada. La historia no va a cambiar. ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería intervenir? ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? ¡Claro que hay que intervenir! Charlie, no puedes dejar que esto continúe así. Después de todo lo que han hecho, ¡tienes que hacerlo! Se lo debes._-Respiró hondo-_ No puedo hablar con Dean, se pone siempre a la defensiva. ¿Y si hablo con Castiel? Ni siquiera le conozco._-Se sentó resoplando.

La pequeña Chalie se encontró a sí misma cayendo en un abismo de desesperación. Era muy fácil leer fanfics y representar juegos de rol, ¿pero cómo hace una de junta cabezas cuando formas parte de una historia real? Entonces aparició el tercero en discordia. ¿Dónde encajaba en todo esto el hermano menor? Sam Winchester, un auténtico cero a la izquierda. A lo largo de esta historia, había pasado de ser el chico que solo quería huír de casa a conventirse en el hombre torturado y perseguido por su pasado. ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo esto? Después de todo, Sam era el más inocente de aquella pequeña y gran familia... por irónico que resulte.

Charlie descargó los libros de sobrenatural en el portátil de Sam. No solo los que se habían publicado, sino también los que tenía en su poder. Seleccionó alguna que otra escena, siempre concienzudamente. Miró la hora en el reloj del ordenador.

Las siete y media. Lo suficientemente tarde como para que Castiel se hubiese despertado de su siesta y hubiese bajado a preparar la cena con Sam.

La chica salió de la habitación, se miró en el espejo del baño y decidió tomar una ducha. Si alguno de los hombres de letras hubiese pasado cerca de la puerta, habría podido escuchar la voz de Charlie cantando junto a Cindy Lauper _girls just wanna have fun_.

...

El ambiente era cálido. Solo podía oírse al agua del lago fluyendo, y a los pájaros de vez en cuando. Dean estaba sentado en una silla vieja casi al borde del muelle, mirando el horizonte sin buscar nada en él, disfrutando del cielo anaranjado del anochecer. Sostenía la caña de pescar, esperando pacientemente a que ningún pez picase el anzuelo. Estaba en paz, una tranquilidad que para él solo existía en los sueños. Aquel era uno recurrente, donde nada importaba y la brisa apaciaguaba su alma.

Allá en el mundo real, la gente despierta le esperaba para cenar a pesar de su inconocimiento de este hecho. Sam se había rendido. Quería avisarle, pero si lo hacía, Dean se enfadaría y seguiría sin probar bocado.

-A mí no me hará caso.

Charlie no estaba segura de su influencia sobre Dean, aunque sí sabía que a Castiel jamás le diría que no.

-Inténtalo.-Le animó la pelirroja.

Castiel caminó hasta la biblioteca. No había dado dos pasos por delante de la puerta cuando se quedó estático frente a él. Dean estaba acurrucado de lado en el sofá, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus hombros se movían acompasados por su repiración. Parecía feliz. Dio cuidadosos pasos hacia él, se agachó hasta hacer coincidir sus rostros y le llamó por su nombre.

Dean pareció escuchar una voz dulcemente ronca a lo lejos. Ya no estaba dormido y sentía una cálida mano acariciando su hombro, pero no pudo reconocer la voz hasta abrir los ojos, separando lentamente los párpados. Los iris azules de Castiel eran más profundos que el agua del lago.

-Hola, Dean.-Dijo sin apartarse de su lado.

-Cas, ¿qué pasa?-Se despejó, sin moverse un ápice. Resultaba demasiado agradable.

-Tienes que comer algo.-Susurró en un tono protector que, todavía no sabía la razón, le hacía rabiar.-Tú también eres humano, ¿recuerdas?

Intercambiaron una mirada extraña, tras la que Dean suspiró con pesadumbre, dando su brazo a torcer.

-Está bien.

Esa noche cenaron un par de filetes de lomo cada uno, acompañados de una ensalada. Receta sana típica de Sam. En relidad era lo único bueno que sabía cocinar.

-¿Ya te has puesto al día, Charlie?-Preguntó el hermano menor, presidiendo la mesa.

Charlie estaba ensimismada y se alertó cuando escuchó a Sam.

-Ah, sí. He estado mirando internet, ya me he puesto al día.-Respondió nerviosa, se le daba fatal mentir u ocultar cualquier cosa.

Dean tragó, dejó los cubiertos al lado del plato y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. Si no estaba enfadado, poca cosa bastaría para ello.

-¿Qué pasa Charlie?

-Nada.-Dijo fugazmente.

-Eso no me lo creo.-Sonrió decepcionado.

La mirada de Dean parecía la del poli malo en un interrogatorio. Sam sería el poli bueno, callado y ausente, harto de la rutina. Luego estaba Castiel, presente y espectante, atento a cada detalle y cada movimiento, sin saber si participar o simplemente esperar.

-No es un tema para tratar en la mesa.-Charlie intentó esquivar lo que se le venía encima.

-Si nos estás ocultando algo, más te vale decirlo ahora.-Dean la presionó aún más.

Charlie se molestó por primera vez en muchos años. Incluso casi había olvidado esa sensación. Dean no tenía derecho a hablarle o juzgarle de ese modo. No tenía razones para desconfíar de ella. Pero entonces recordó los libros. Charlie llegó a comprender al fin por qué Dean actuaba siempre así. El mundo no le había tratado a él de un modo agradable, y solo sabía reflejar aquello que había experimentado. Montruos, tanto sobrenaturales como humanos, era todo lo que conoció. Todos, en algún momento de su vida, le habían decepcionado. Excepto ella misma. Dean le gruñía tan solo porque temía, daba por hecho, que era el turno de Charlie para tricionarle. La pregunta era: ¿cómo demostrarle a Dean que ella era diferente... sin confesar lo que había descubierto y lo que se traía entre manos? Se le ocurrió que podría decir solo parte de la verdad.

-¿Recordáis los libros de Sobrenatural? ¿Y a su autor?

Sam y Dean intercambiaron una mirada de duda.

-Cuando murió-prosiguó la chica-los libros no publicados salieron a subasta. Incluso los últimos manuscritos. Yo los compré.

-¿Todos?-Se sorprendió Sam.

-Eran baratos.-Asintió Charlie-La única otra que pujaba era esa Vecky, la fundadora de .

Hubo silencio. Lo cierto era que no había mejores manos en las que esos libros podrían estar. Dean se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Los has leído?

Charlie asintió.

-Vale, escucha con atención. Nadie... Repito. Nadie más sabrá nunca acerca de esos libros, y mucho menos los leerá. ¿De acuerdo?

-Captado.-Asintió insegura.

Dean suspiró, aliviado de algún modo. Se levantó, llevándose el plato completamente vacío, y Sam le siguió escasos segundos después. Castiel susurró a Charlie aprovechándose de la ausencia de los Winchester.

-Eso no era toda la verdad, ¿a que no?

-Eres como en los libros.-Dijo, dándole la razón indirectamente. Cas no lo entendió.-No, no era toda la verdad.

-Si fuese un ángel, podría saber cuáles son tus intenciones con solo mirarte.-Agarró su colgante con fuerza y añoranza.

-No le desearía mal a nadie.-Susurró Charlie, frunciendo el ceño, avergonzándose, intentando inútilmente descifrar la mente de Castiel-Y menos a vosotros.

-Entonces ocultas algo para protegerles.-Afirmó.

-Cuando leí los libros me dí cuenta de... cosas que antes no había visto.

-Admiraba la obra de ese profeta. Chuck sabía reflejar muy bien a las personas sobre las que escribía.-Desvió sus ojos al suelo.

-También escribió sobre ti.-Aquello se le escapó de los labios, y ni ella misma confiaba en haberlo dicho en voz alta.

-Lo sé.-Hizo una pausa y sonrió ligeramente-Creo que a veces me asustaba hasta dónde llegaban sus visiones.

-Supongo que es por lo que a Sam y Dean no les hacen gracia esos libros.-Dedujo.

Castiel deliberó, pensando en la información que Charlie ocultaba. Él no pudo leer los libros que no se habían publicado. Tal vez se trataba de información sobre el cielo o el infierno, algún dato que se les hubiese pasado por alto. Pero en ese caso, la chica no tendría razón por la cual guardar secretos. Ella había estado en Oz por mucho tiempo, y su vuelta no tenía nada que ver con esos secretos. Por lo tanto no era algo que requeriese prisa de su parte, ¿a qué venía todo aquello?

-_¿Al leer los libros se dio cuenta de cosas que no había visto?_-Pensó-Charlie, ¿qué has visto en esos libros?

Charlie balbuceó, tartamudeó sin decir nada, a penas sin abrir la boca. Dean y Sam les interrumpieron, querían que les echasen un cable con los platos.


	4. The Power of Words

BACK SEATS OF THE IMPALA

Chapter 4

The Power of Words

Help

Castiel dormía profundamente en el cuarto de Dean. Este último había peferido el sofá por segunda vez. No era tarde, solo las diez y media, pero sus cuerpos suplicaban descanso. Sam iba a dormir en el otro sofá del salón, pero el sueño aún no le hacía compañía. Charlie se quedaría en su cuarto esa noche. Sam pensaba que no tardaría en marcharse, no le gustaba la vida de los Winchester. Pero Charlie se quedaría más tiempo de lo que él preveía. De hecho, tenía en mente permanecer como huésped hasta que aquel asunto quedase zanjado de una vez por todas. Ella sabía que Sam estaría leyendo en la biblioteca, y decidió que era el momento perfecto para intervenir. Cogió el portátil y caminó escaleras abajo con determinación.

-Charlie.-Dijo, sorprendido de encontrarla allí-Pensé que estaría dormida.

-A esta hora, ni de coña.-Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Estás bien?-Cerró el libro, extrañado.

-¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Tengo que hablar contigo. No sé por dónde empezar.-Charlie hablaba con frases cortas y a una velocidad preocupante.

-A ver, relájate. Respira.-Se levantó del sillón-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada malo. En realidad es bueno. Pero es difícil. Mucho, muy difícil.

Charli se movía de un lado a otro con el portátil, y Sam la seguía con los ojos temiendo lo peor. Tuvo que pararla, quitándole el ordenador y dejándolo en la mesa, asegurándose de que no se caería.

-Dime qué es lo que pasa.-La agarró por los hombros.

-Dean y Castiel.-Respondió cortante.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Pues eso.

-¿Eso qué?

-Pues... eso.

-¿Qué?

-Que se gustan.

Sam se apartó de ella, parpadeando repetidas veces. Para él era imposible asimilar ese hecho.

-¿Cómo que se gustan? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Charlie tomó aire, abrió el portátil y seleccionó el archivo manipulado esa misma tarde

-Gustarse... se queda corto. Si no me crees, compruébalo tú mismo. Son escenas de los libros de sobenatural.

-Charlie, mi hermano...-Sam rió entre diente con solo pensar lo que la chica le contaba.

-Sam, sé que crees que es ridículo, pero te juro que no miento. Ese... Chuck os describía tal y como sois. No solo lo que hacéis, también lo que sentís.-Insistió concierta angustia.

-Chuck también se equivocaba, ¿sabes?-Se defendió, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-Léelo, por favor. Sam, no pierdes nada. Después, dime que estoy equivocada pero, ¿y si tengo razón?

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, dando por hecho que Charlie se había vuelto loca. Asintió, cediéndole la razón como a los tontos. No había leído los libros en su momento, y no pretendía hacerlo ahora. Cuando Charlie se marchó, algo más tranquila, Sam se volvió a sentar en el sillón. Miró el portátil, analizando la situación. Conocía su vida, no tenía sentido leer sobre sí mismo. Entonces rió entre dientes, recordando a un antiguo profesor que había tenido en la univesidad. Aquel viejo exigente solía decirles que, incluso de la mayor desfachatez se puede aprender algo bueno.

Le envolvió la nostalgia de aquellos tiempos. ¿Cuánto hacía de aquello? ¿Tanto había pasado como para no reconocerse? Al pasar por tantas pruebas, había envejecido demasiado rápido. Era una locura.

Admitió para sí que sentía curiosidad por esos libros. Tal vez podría aprender algo, viendo su historia desde un punto alejado. Sabía, también, que tendría que saltar alguna que otra página. No tenía tanta curiosidad como para soportar mala literatura.

Comenzó a leer a partir de los libros no publicados, para ahorrarse aburrimiento y horas de insomnio.

-_Con un poco de suerte no me quedaré dormido antes de llegar al segundo párrafo._-Pensó.

Y tuvo lugar aquello que menos se imaginaba, lo que había negado tan fervientemente a Charlie y a sí mismo. Cuanto más se agotaba su vista, más despejada estaba su mente. Todo lo que le había costado comprender a su propio hermano... No habría sido necesario realizar tal esfuerzo si hubiese leído esos libros antes. Todo estaba escrito, y llegó a maldecirse a sí mismo por su orgullo.

De igual modo, descubrió algo de lo que nunca se había percatado. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, cediendo ante a ese viejo profesor de literatura por primera vez. ¿Qué habría sido de él? Se frotó los ojos. Apagó y cerró el portátil. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo.

-_Mi hermano y mi amigo están enamorados._-Suspiró-_Parece el principio de un chiste malo. ¿Qué pretende Charlie que haga yo? Mi hermano se merece ser feliz. Charlie solo quiere ayudar, pero no creo que esté bien meterse en medio de esos dos._

Sam se quedó dormido en el sofá, tan profundamente como pra no tener ni un solo sueño, ni pesadilla alguna que recordar a la mañana siguiente.

Dean y Cas se levantaron temprano, uno de mejor humor que otro.

-Buenos días, Dean.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa dibujada.

-Hola, Cas.-Correspondió, entrando primero en la cocina-¿Quieres desayunar? Ven, échame una mano.

Dean estaba distraído, tenía hambre y daba la impresión de que al fin atendía esa necesidad. Castiel se sintió bien por ello. Observaba como su compañero abría el frigorífico y sacaba los huevos de la leja superior. Luego sacó una sartén y un plato de uno de los armarios.

-Cas, pásame el aceite.-Señaló una zona a su derecha mientras sacaba unas cerillas.

Castiel alargó el brazo y le dio la botella que había pedido. Dean lo dejó cerca sobre la encimera y echó los huevos, uno tras otro, en el plato hondo de su izquierda. Tiró las cáscaras a la papelera y, al girarse, ya tenía un tenedor en la mano. Cerró el cajón de donde lo había cogido con un golpe de cadera y empezó a batir los huevos. Castiel admiraba la soltura de cada uno de sus movimientos. Dean dejó el plato a un lado, repartió algo de aceite en la sartén y encendió el fuego. Batió un poco más los huevos y fue vertiendo la mezcla en la sartén.

-Cas.-Le llamó, y él despertó de su trance.-Necesito que cortes unas naranjas para hacer zumo.

Castiel respondió inmediatamente a su petición, se abrió paso para tomar las naranjas y un cuchillo.

-¿Cojo unas seis?-Peguntó para estar seguro.

-Mejor ocho. Llenamos la jarra y la guardamos si sobra algo.

-¿Cómo las corto?

-Pues... por la mitad, Cas.-Sonrió. Dean encontraba cierta dulzura en esas cosas, la inocencia y la torpeza de Cas. Él había conseguido arrancarle la primera risa del día.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Preguntó el ojiazul, temeroso de parecerle ridículo.

-De nada, es que... No me hagas caso.-Hizo una pausa-Oye, ven aquí. Ten esto mientras despierto a Sammy.

Dean le atrajo a donde él estaba y dirigióla mano de Castiel al mango de la sartén. Castiel se puso nervioso.

-Tú tranquilo. Solo tenlo. Si ves que se pone dorado lo echas en el plato limpio.-Le indicó-Vuelvo en un segundo.-Se despidió con un guiño y salió de la cocina.

Dean halló a Sam durmiendo aún en el sofá, cubierto por un par de finas mantas.

-Despierta, bella durmiente.-Dijo, y le tiró un cojín a la cara-Trasnochaste demasiado, ¿eh? Casi está el desayuno.

Con esas palabras desapareció del salón, atravesando el pasillo hasta la cocina. Sam bostezó y se incorporó como pudo. Al estirarse, las mantas cayeron al suelo. Tuvo que agacharse a recogerlas y notó un dolor en la espalda. El sofá había resultado mucho menos cómodo de lo esperado.

Cuando Dean entró en la cocina, encontró a Castiel sirviendo los huevos revueltos en cutro platos. Ni siquiera se había olvidado de apagar el fuego y aparta la sartén.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?-Preguntó, inseguro de nuevo.

-Sí, muy bien.-Hizo una mueca-Ve poniéndolos en la mesa y yo exprimiré el zumo.

Castiel siguió sus órdenes al pie de la letra sin rechistar, y Dean frunció el ceño al tiempo que llenaba la jarra.

-Una vez más has conseguido sorprenderme.

-Eh, Dean.-Sam interrumpió sus musarañas-¿Despierto a Charlie?

-Si no se levanta, se quedará sin desayuno.-Respondió, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, los cuatro componentes de la orden de los hombres de letras estaban sentados al rededor de la mesa. En un momento, Charlie miró a Sam con una pregunta en sus ojos. Sam correspondió con un giño, y Charlie lanzó una sonrisa llena de complicidad. Supo entonces, que Sam había leído los libros. Dean y Castiel parecían muy felices tras compartir la mañana. ¿Cuál sería la siguiente jugada de Charlie Bradbury?


	5. The Perfect Crime

Chapter 5

THE PERFECT CRIME

Ordinary Love

Dean bajó al garage después de desayunar. Se dio cuenta de que, con tanto trabajo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de revisar el precioso museo automovilístico que allí reposaba.

Abrió el capó de un coche rojo pasión, un modelo de los cincuenta que le llamaba a gritos. La mayoría de aquellas hermosuras se negaban a arrancar por falta de gasolina, pero aquel cabezota estaba empeñado en no funcionar y no era culpa del depósito vacío. Emitía un extraño ruido. Dean dio por supuesto que sería cosa del motor. Mientras comprovaba la pieza de museo, le asaltaron ideas que jamás tomaban forma más allá de su mente ni de su imaginación.

Le había gustado pasar la mañana con Cas. Hacía tiempo que su relación empezó a complicarse y solo supo empeorar. No, no podía mentir. Indudablemente sentía algo muy fuerte por él. Lo único que le impedía llamarlo "amor" era él mismo. Asimilado estaba, de sobra, que nunca ocurriría nada entre ellos. Nada físico, al menos. El mundo le había demostrado en más de una ocasión, de más de mil maneras distintas, que solo podía cambiar a peor. Solo sabía que, teniendo a Castiel y a Sam a su lado, todo se hacía más llevadero. Por encima de todo, Castiel era humano ahora.

Entonces llegó la pregunta.

¿Qué quiso decir con que _los ángeles no envejecen_? Castiel había decido quedarse y **ellos** eran la razón. **Él** era la razón. Y lo apreciaba a la vez que no podía soportarlo.

...

Sam se dirigió a Castiel en el pasillo cuando iban en direcciones opuestas.

-Cas. ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte? La verdad.-Solicitó.

Castiel caviló antes de responder.

-Los ángeles no envejecen.-Se sinceró, aunque no esperaba que Sam pudiese comprender el sentido auténtico.

Sin embargo, Sam comprendió y confirmó, además, las disparatadas teorías de Charlie.

-_¿Cómo no me dí cuenta?_

El resto del pasillo se hizo muy largo. La percepción del tiempo para los humanos resultaba tan compleja... No obstante para Castiel, aquel nuevo mundo no era un castigo, era una selva vírgen por explorar. Su curiosidad apenas poseía límites, y esta se centraba ahora en una sola cosa: la chica pelirroja y sus secretos. Allí estaba ella, sentada en la biblioteca, pegada a la pantalla del ordenador.

-Hola, Charlie.-Se impuso.

-Castiel.-Dijo mientras sus manos temblaban y su garganta comenzaba a resecarse-No te había visto. Seguramente quieres ver algo en el portátil. Claro.-Se atragantaba al hablar, no se le daba bien improvisar excusas.

-Charlie.-Interrumpió su torpe huída-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

La dulce muchacha suspiró, permitiendo desplomarse a la tensión de sus hombros. Se giró hacia Castiel y midió bien sus palabras.

-¿Qué viste en los libros?-Formuló de otro modo, insistiendo con firmeza goteada con cierto temor. Ignoraba lo que le deparaba la respuesta.

-Yo vi lo que sentís el uno por el otro, tú y Dean.

El corazón de Castiel se aceleró. Era una reacción humana, una defensa ante situciones amenazantes y en algunos casos, incomprensibles. Se trataba de algo que usaba el cuerpo para hacerse oír. Pero Charlie no podía oír el pulso de aquel hombre, y por tanto no entendía su silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Se acercó a él, prestando suma atención.

-Siempre pensé que todos mis hermanos lo sospechaban, pero ninguno me lo dijo nunca. Simplemente me miraban acusándome y juzgándome por mis pecados.-Los recuerdos del pasado le acecharon, y casi se podría decir que le atacaron.

-¿Crees que el amor es un pecado?-Dijo ella, haciendo destacar su gran error-Tú le quieres y él te quiere. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Aunque eso fuese cierto...-Su mirada parecía vagar en la tristeza-Dean no puede verme de otra forma. Mi deseo es estar a su lado hasta el final, y eso es lo que haré.

-Eso es tan estúpidamente romántico, que me dan ganas de pegarte. Si Dean no puede verte de otra forma es porque tiene miedo. ¿Cuándo eras un ángel no podías ver su alma?

-Veía su alma, pero no podía comprenderla.

-Pues hay algo que no sabes.-La rabia se apoderó de ella y no podía callar-Una parte de Dean está suplicándote que tomes la iniciativa porque él está tan asustado, que es incapaz de enfrentarse a nada más.

-Charlie, dime...-La miró con convicción, furioso con la injusticia propia y tratando de intimidarla-Si yo tomase la iniciativa, ¿cómo reaccionaría la otra parte de Dean?

-Eso no importa.-Charlie negó con la cabeza, defraudada-Solo es otra excusa porque tú también estás asustado.

Se levantó y se fue.

...

Sam entró en la habitación para coger una camisa que ponerse. En su lugar, lo primero con lo que se topó fue a Charlie sentada en la cama, cruzada de piernas y puesta de morros.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Musitó mientras abría el armario.

-¿Tú qué crees?-Gruñó sin moverse del sitio.

Sam se puso una camiseta gris, la primera que pudo coger, y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Charlie, sé que estás preocupada por Dean y Cas. Pero creo que es mejor dejarlo estar, mantenernos al margen.

-¿Por qué?-Rodó los ojos.

-Deberían resolver esto solos, no es asunto nuestro.

-Sam, ya has leído los libros. No son capaces de resolverlo solos.-Gesticuló. Temía ponerse histérica.

-Ten paciencia, puede que esta vez sea distinto. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas.-Concluyó en un susurro.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Obi-wan?-Se burló, con la certeza de que sería escuchada-No tienes ni idea.

-¿Y tú? Porque has leído unos estúpidos libros, ¿piensas que lo sabes todo?

-¡No!-Exclamó, y se dio un par de segundos para respirar-Lo sé porque he hablado con Castiel. Siempre evitáis hablar de estas cosas. Lucháis contra monstruos, salváis gente de todo tipo de cosas y no podéis hablar de sentimientos. ¡Es enfermizo, Sam!

Hubo silencio. Ella estaba en lo cierto, pero ninguno de los hombres de letras iba a admitirlo en voz alta. ¿La razón? Desconocida para los presentes. Aunque de sobra conocida por nosotros, fantasmas que los acechamos.

-¿Qué sugieres?-Preguntó al fin el cazador, abriendo los brazos en señal de disposición.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarles solos.-Vaciló Charlie, a la que invadió una vergüenza tardía-Si no están solos, nunca pasa nada.

...

Sam finjía hablar por teléfono con alguien conocido, sabiendo que Dean estaría escuchando. Cuando Charlie le indicó que él entraba en la biblioteca, colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó el hermano mayor.

-Era la sheriff.-Contestó-Al parecer necesita un cable con un metamórfico.

-Cogeremos las cosas.-Asintió cuan rutina diaria.

-Dean, iré yo solo. Tú necesitas descansar, todavía estás tocado por lo de Caín.

-¿Podrás encargártelas?-Dijo, pero el clásico tono sobreprotector había desaparecido hace tiempo.

-Solo es un metamórfico, no será problema.

-Me quedaré aquí con Cas y Charlie, entonces.-Pretendió concluir.

-Dean, ¿y si...?-Intervino Charlie-¿Y si acompaño yo a Sam?

-¿Tú de caza? Ni de coña.

Sam enarcó una ceja, aparentando que se lamentaba porque el plan de la chica no fuese a funcionar. Pero ella no desistiría tan fácilmente.

-¿Olvidas que he estado en Oz durante todo este tiempo?-Reiteró la chica.

-Decide tú, Sammy. Si es una carga, la dejas aquí.-Sam balbuceó, encongiéndose de hombros sin ninguna gana -Haced lo que queráis.-Y tras decir esto, Dean desapareció de escena.

-Te dije que funcionaría.-Charlie dejó de contener su entuasiasmo y pegó un salto a los brazos de Sam, acompañada de una sonrisa.

-Te lo advierto: ponte pesada y nos volvemos antes.

-Pero, bueno. ¿A vosotros que os pasa?

-Que echamos de menos el apocalipsis.

A las diez y media de la mañana, las maletas ya estaban dispuestas en el maletero del coche. Sam se despidió de su hermano con un corto abrazo. No recordaba la última vez que aquello sucedió y, a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesitaban, les entristeció a ambos. Mientras el pequeño Sammy se sentaba frente al volante, Charlie cedió a los dos hombres un abrazo consolador y reconfortante, sin decir adiós.

Cuando el coche de Sam se alejó, a Dean le inadieron las inseguridades. ¿De veras quería quedarse a solas con Castiel?

-Bueno, estamos tú y yo.-Comentó mientras entraban de nuevo en el búnker-¿Qué te apetece?

-Hace mucho que no veo la tele.-Respondió con un brillo esperanzador en los ojos.

Y bastó un solo día para darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba.


	6. Keep lying, keep crying

Chapter 6

KEEP LYING, KEEP CRYING

Demons

El ángel caído erró de nuevo en una decisión con buenas intenciones. Pensaba en las extrañas palabras de Charlie Bradbury mientras observaba las estrellas a través del telescopio.

-¿Qué haces, Cas?-Irrumpió Dean.

Castiel no le había oído entrar, y tenía pudor a mirarlo directamente.

-Estaba admirando las estrellas. Pasé toda mi vida allí arriba, y nunca pude ver la belleza del firmamento.-Confesó-Parece que solo los ojos humanos son capaces. Echarlo de menos es el único precio a pagar.

La respiración de Dean se cortó ante aquellas palabras. Había hecho demasiadas cosas como para ser feliz, o como para merecer ser feliz. Hervía la sangre en sus venas y sus nudillos, teñidos de blanco, contenían la rabia que le recorría. La persona que más necesitaba, Castiel, pronunció aquellas odiosas palabras.

-Tenemos que hablar, Dean.

El cazador continuó apretando los puños, ni siquiera miró al ángel cuando este le habló. Le había dado la espalda. Aunque trató de hacerse a la idea porque sabía que el momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, pero jamás lo imaginó de esa manera.

-Dijiste que los ángeles no envejecen. Comprendería que quisieras morir si hubieras hecho lo que yo, o incluso lo que Sam. Pero tú eres un ángel.-Se giró hacia él y le miró a los ojos, los suyos comenzaban a humedecerse-Podrías vivir en paz para siempre, ¿y escoges quedarte conmigo?

-No lo entiendes.-Contestó, ansioso-¿Vivir en paz para siempre? Eso no existe. Y si existe, no lo quiero. Tú me salvaste, Dean.

-¿Salvarte? ¿No ves lo ridículo que suena eso? Cada persona que me importa acaba muerta, o aun peor.

-Dean, ya no sé por qué te empeñas en huír de esto.-Frunció el ceño, confuso y dolido.

-Porque acabará con nosotros. Nos romperá en pedazos.-Señaló impasible.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes rendirte sin intentarlo? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-¡Porque nos rompió a mí y a Sam!

-Yo no soy Sam. No soy tu hermano, ni tienes que protegerme, ni soy tu responsabilidad.

-Si te quedas por mí, será por mi culpa que no puedas recuperar lo que has perdido, Cas.

-Estoy harto, Dean.-Negó con la cabeza-Tienes miedo de estar solo, miedo de acercarte demasiado... No podemos seguir con esto, ya no.

-Entonces vete.-Sentenció, utilizando un arma de doble filo que les atravesó a ambos-Vuelve al cielo y quédate allí. Recupera tu gracia y tus alas.-Miró el frasco azul y brillante que colgaba de su cuello-No se te ocurra volver.

-Dean...-Intentó detenerle.

-Ya me has oído, Cas.-Gruñó.

-¡Dean!-Aclamó una vez más, pero él lo ignoró y cerró de un portazo.

Castiel abrazó el colgante entre sus manos. Apretó el puño hasta que dolió, pero no logró romper el recipiente. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, el dolor era tan fuerte que invadía todo su pecho, sentía que la ira se apoderaba de él. Castiel, por primera vez en toda su existencia, se sintió vivo. Disfrutó de cada bocanada de aire como si fuera la última, porque parecía que fuese a ahogarse. Impulsivamente, golpeó las sillas hasta romperlas, pateó la pared hasta que se le durmieron las piernas. Entonces, bebió hasta saciar su sed. Su único pensamiento era Dean. Cabezota, orgulloso, alcohólico, egoísta y estúpido Dean Winchester. Pero lo suyo era peor, porque Castiel estaba aterradora, perdida y caóticamente enamorado de él.

Dean se metió en el Impala. Lo hizo instintivamente. Cuando tuvo el volante entre sus manos, acariciando el cuero negro, se preguntó a dónde demonios pretendía ir. Lo golpeó repetidas veces, forzando la mandíbula hasta que hormiguearon sus encías. Sentía el escozor en los ojos. Pretendió que no se le escapara el llanto, pero ya le temblaba la barbilla.

-Cobarde, cobarde... Maldito cobarde... ¡Hijo de puta!-Salió del coche y dio un portazo.

Gritó sin contenerse, y llevaba conteniéndose demasiado tiempo. Lo supo porque sintió los pulmones dentro de su pecho y su propia garganta desgarrándose. Maldijo al infierno y maldijo a los cielos, se maldijo a sí mismo y a su suerte. Cuando la fuerza se esfumó, entonces ya no le quedó aire para sus pulmones, ni voz que desgarrase su garganta. Las lágrimas se secaron y los ojos se enrojecieron. Dean se arrepintió más que nunca de sus actos cometidos. Incluido el haber abandonado a la única persona que pudo perdonarle y permanecer a su lado, a pesar de los incontables obstáculos. Entró de nuevo en el coche, esta vez en los asientos traseros, escuchando solo el silencio.

Castiel no había podido escuchar sus gritos, pero, ya en calma, decidió bajar al garaje. Desconocía lo que iba a encontrar y tampoco le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuese necesario. Asombrosamente, reinaba el silencio. El Impala continuaba allí y Dean, también. Sin embargo, el cazador no le vio. Las luces estaban apagadas y apenas se distinguían sombras. Los ojos de Cas tuvieron que tomarse cinco segundos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y, cuando lo hicieron, Castiel entró en el coche.

Dean fue capaz de mirarle solo de reojo un par de veces. Rezaba para que no se percatase de que había estado llorando.

-No pienso irme a ninguna parte.-Rompió el silencio y prosiguió antes de que el cazador lo estropease con su pico de oro-Sí, decidí quedarme por ti. Aunque si te sirve de consuelo, lo hubiese hecho tarde o temprano. Tú solo me abriste los ojos antes de que llegase ese _tarde_.

-Cas...-Dijo, pero no sabía qué más decir.

-Lo siento si te crees culpable, pero tendrás que aguantarte porque no me iré.

-Ya.-Asintió y tragó saliba, pero su vista seguía perdida en otro lugar.

Castiel no esperó a que Dean hablase o le mirase. Nunca antes lo había dicho por motivos que, ahora, por mucho que rebuscase en su memoria, o no recordaba o carecían de sentido.

-Dean, te quiero. Estoy enmorado de ti. Así que, sí, me quedo.

Castiel se acercó a él cálidamente, y se dio cuenta de las huellas que las lágrimas habían marcado a su paso por las mejillas de Dean. Este rezó de nuevo inútilmente para que el ángel no dijese nada.

-Cuando lloras por mí, sé que está mal sentirme bien por ello, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Entonces Dean le miró. Castiel limpió aquellos restos de agua salada, deslizando el pulgar sobre su pómulo. Dean notó sus músculos tensarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad cruzaría la línea que tanto había costado imponer? Fijaba la vista en los ojos azules de Castiel, y los labios pálidos acercándose a los suyos. Emitió un sonido entrecortado, ininteligible hasta par él, sin fuerza ni motivación alguna.

-Por favor.-Susurró Cas con voz dulcemente ronca-Déjame intentarlo.

Entrecerró los ojos. Las manos del ángel eran calientes. Castiel lo besó suavemente.

Dean se dejó llevar.


	7. You Will Be My Wings

Chapter 7

YOU WILL BE MY WINGS

Sleeping in my car

**¡Atención lectores!**

**A pesar de estar clasificado como T, este capítulo podría denominarse M para algunos. Esta escena es la continuación al beso de Dean y Castiel en los asientos traseros del Impala (a lo cual se debe el título del fanfic). No es una escena de sexo, sino romántica y explícita. Aclaro:**

**BDSM - no.**

**Hacer el amor - sí.**

**Por tanto, el que quiera leer, que lea y disfrute lo que pueda (ya de paso, si me lo dejáis en los comentarios me hacéis feliz). Al que comience a leer esta escena y no le guste, aseguro que puede esperar al siguiente capítulo (epílogo) sin ningún problema. No os preocupéis por nada, Inia lo ha planeado todo al gusto del lector, no interrumpo más. **

**:)**

Sus labios se separaron. Dean dudó de la fugacidad del beso. Castiel le miró, sin esperar ya respuesta alguna.

-Cas, estoy asustado.-Confesó.

-Yo también.-Susurró, suplicando internamente que aquella noche no acabase nunca.

Dean se inclinó hacia él. La sorpresa fue mutua. Se besaron de menos a más, deseando terminar con el mínimo espacio entre ellos, envueltos entre sus brazos y sus piernas. Mejilla contra mejilla, sus dedos se enredaban todavía en sus cabellos y Castiel musitó:

-Dean...-Hizo una pausa en la que los latidos nerviosos de su corazón derrumbaban el silencio-quiero hacerte el amor.

Dean posó un suave beso en su mandíbula y le miró a los ojos. Delicadamente, ambos deslizaron sus labios a su cuello, sus dedos bajo su ropa, rozaron su piel impregnada de cicatrices. Castiel emitió un pequeño gruñido.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.

Sin quererlo, había hecho huella en el costado de Cas, donde la herida que Dean cosió ya estaba cerrada. Castiel observó al cazador, incorporado sobre sus rodillas encima de él, y se deleitó con su torso desnudo. Muy despacio, abrazó sus caderas con las manos, besó su pecho, acarició las piernas sin traspasar los vaqueros, desató el cinturón, desabochó el botón, bajó la cremallera... Los pantalones cayeron hasta las rodillas y Castiel continuó saboreando su vientre.

Dean se apoyó empujando los brazos contra el techo del coche, teniendo la mente en blanco. Inclinó el cuello hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios y dejando escapar un suspiro. Cuando Castiel lo escuchó, se frenó a sí mismo. Contempló el rostro de Dean, que se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante para compartir un beso más profundo que los previos. Los pulsos se aceleraron y la respiración se hizo más costosa, pero la lentitud del tacto procuró permanecer.

Dean bajó los pantalones de Cas hasta que quedaron amontonados, en el suelo del Impala, junto al resto de la ropa. Castiel sintió las manos de Dean en su cintura y comenzaron a temblarle las piernas.

-Dean...-Rompió el beso.

Castiel se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, llevó las manos a su abdomen y a la ropa interior, que poco a poco se desplazó hasta enredarse en los tobillos, y escuchó los sonidos que provenían de su boca. Dean, tumbado ahora sobre su espalda en los mullidos asientos, imitó los mismos pasos.

Empezaron entonces a empujar unas caderas contra otras, acompasados por un ritmo desigual y pacientemente en aumento. Solo podían oír los gemidos y llamadas que huían de sus propias gargantas. Se iban haciendo cada vez más entrecortados y cuyas pausas iban disminuyendo hasta desaparecer, llegando a un imperdonablemente placentero estado de éxtasis en el que la consciencia parecía desvancerse sin más y sin poder, ni querer siquiera, detenerse. Creyeron haberse fundido, alcanzando el clímax entre gritos ahogados que se esforzaban, inútilmente, por pronunciar sus nombres.

Allí restaron dos cuerpos exhaustos.


End file.
